


Frustration and Release

by IHaveToGoReturnSomeVideoTapes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur is a cock tease, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Frustration, Virgin Arthur, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveToGoReturnSomeVideoTapes/pseuds/IHaveToGoReturnSomeVideoTapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames never knew it was possible to feel this sexually frustrated. Arthur is absolutely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered a prequel to the first A x E fic I wrote.

It had been six months since Eames had started dating Arthur.  It had been six wonderful months of working jobs together and sharing hotel rooms – of spending each day going to sleep and waking up together - of candle lit dinners and romantic dates when they had the time to spare… but more importantly for Eames, it had been six months of jerking himself fucking raw in the bathroom four times a day while he fantasized about that glorious ass he had yet to find himself with any access to whatsoever.

As much as he’d always teased Arthur about being uptight in the past, Eames had always been absolutely certain that under that icy exterior was an absolute sex kitten. Unfortunately, it was looking more and more as through the ice prince exterior wasn’t actually a front at all. Apparently Arthur really was just reserved beyond all reason.

Make no mistake, Eames loved Arthur regardless, but it was certainly not what he was hoping for. Understanding though he was, Eames was a male in his early 20’s and his constant proximity to Arthur was certainly not making this easier on him. The fact that they’d only recently graduated to ‘heavy petting’ was definitely not helping. Six months and they’d barely even graduated to PG. The very idea of such a thing made him want to cry.

To make things even worse – he’d even tried _talking_ about things with Arthur and had been instantly shut down. The point man had bristled and suggested he spent far too much time thinking with his dick and perhaps he could use an excuse to focus on more important matters. It honestly seemed like Arthur was taking pleasure in his suffering by this point, and… well wasn’t that an interesting thought? He’d have to explore this idea a bit further when he –

“Eames!” he hears a familiar voice bark.

He glances up at Arthur with a charming smile, “Sorry, love. What was that?” His smile turns into a broad grin at the scowl he receives.

“I said that the mark’s schedule is in your inbox. You’ll be hired on at his firm first thing in the morning. I expect you to be fully versed in your new job by then. You’d better not screw this up.”

“Perfect. Thank you, Arthur, I’ll get right on that.” He makes no move to get back to work.

Arthur turns back to his computer practically seething. Eames knows his lack of professionalism riles Arthur up, but he can’t help himself really. No matter how many times they work together, Eames never fails to appreciate the chance to watch Arthur at his best.

The point man was so maddeningly vicious that Eames found himself adjusting his cock under his desk more than a few times throughout the day. Watching Arthur ruthlessly tear through their team members’ sub-par ideas was far more thrilling than it had any right to be.

Eames knew that Arthur’s current anger was caused by the fact that their extractor seemed dead set on the idea that having Eames seduce the mark was the most effective method. To say Arthur was less than thrilled was the understatement of the century. Really, the man must have a death wish the way he was insisting upon it.

To be completely honest, though, the man was right. Eames was loathe to call attention to that little fact, though. Particularly not when watching Arthur lay into his plans had him rock hard under his desk and pointing out the good points of the plan was likely to do nothing but destroy any slim chance Eames may have had with coaxing Arthur into assisting with said problem.

They’d already found a work around anyway and it was worth spending a few extra weeks on the job in his opinion. Not just because it would please Arthur, but because Eames didn’t find himself particularly keen on the idea either. The fact that it was only a dream didn’t make much difference. It seemed wrong to touch someone else in ways he hadn’t yet been allowed to touch Arthur.

Speaking of touching Arthur… the point man had just headed into the break room. Their architect was out to lunch and there was approximately zero chance that their extractor would be foolish enough to head into such tight confines with how angry Arthur obviously was at the moment. Eames congratulates himself on his restraint for waiting a full 60 seconds before following Arthur.

“I hope you aren’t thinking you’re about to be rewarded for 5 minutes of work, Eames.” Arthur sounds more amused than anything, and Eames counts it as a sign to proceed that the slim man relaxes back against his chest when he slides his arms around the trim waist.

The forger slowly nibbles his way down the side of Arthur’s throat, fingers squeezing his hips momentarily before sliding over to undo the point man’s belt. He’s not yet been allowed to do this, but Arthur clearly needs to relieve a bit of tension and he doesn’t have a gun to his head yet, so he’s hopeful.

“What do you think you’re doing, Eames?”

If he didn’t know any better… he’d swear the point man sounded almost… seductive, but it couldn’t be. Those are, however, definitely Arthur’s hands sliding themselves up through Eames’ hair and pulling his face back down to Arthur’s neck. He bites harder this time, a bit of distraction as he undoes Arthur’s belt. Arthur’s fingers tighten momentarily in Eames’ hair when he pops the button on his trousers and slides the zipper down.

“Just a bit of stress relief, pet. You’ll let me do that for you, won’t you?”

Arthur’s fingers tighten their grip his hair. “Come on then. Do it before someone walks in. This is the height of unprofessionalism. If you’re going to take my virginity at work, you could at least stop stalling before you get us caught.”

Eames smiles at the thought of Arthur being a virgin as he slides his hand into Arthur’s over-priced underwear. He’d all but kill to be the first person to touch the point man this way, but look at him. There’s absolutely no way that some as gorgeous as Arthur has managed to last 22 years without someone charming their way into these tight trousers. Still though, the idea of such a thing has him rock hard in an instant.

Arthur, too, is already hard when Eames closes his hand around him. The forger brings his other hand up to turn Arthur’s face to his so he can watch as the point man bites his lip to suppress a moan. He hasn’t even begun and Arthur’s skin is already flushed, his breathing already turned heavy.

He eases Arthur out of his pants and runs his thumb down along the back of his erection and is rewarded with a shaky exhale from Arthur. Their eyes meet, and he begins to slowly stroke his hand along the length.

Arthur’s hands clamp down painfully in his hair and the forger can tell he’s fighting to keep his hips from jerking into Eames’ fist. He squeezes and strokes, gradually building up into a steady rhythm. Eames is surprised to feel how wet the point man is already, precome leaking steadily down to help smooth his strokes.

Arthur’s teeth are clamped tightly down onto his lower lip, but even so, he knows Eames can hear every soft whimper he tries to keep down. It’s a little thrilling.

Eames could never have imagined his lover would be so vocal, and he loves each and every sound he’s able to draw out. Arthur is writhing against him, unaware or uncaring of how shamelessly he rubs himself against Eames’ cock.

Eames wants to draw it out, alternate his strokes, but this is neither the time nor place so he jerks Arthur’s cock quickly and efficiently. The point man is on edge in almost no time at all.

“God, Arthur. You’re so gorgeous like this. Come on then, let it go.” He uses his free hand to tug Arthur’s lip free of his teeth and crushes their mouths together as he tightens his grip to give Arthur a bit of a push over the edge.

He swallows down a growl as he feels Arthur’s warm seed spill out over his hand. He breaks the kiss and pulls his head back to watch as he milks every last drop out of Arthur’s cock. The point man looks wrecked, one hand gripping the counter, the other still tightened in Eames’ hair. It is absolutely the most breathtaking thing Eames has ever witnessed.

Luckily, he has the presence of mind to remember where they are, and he quickly grabs a hand towel to wipe his fingers and clean up Arthur. He tucks him back into his pants and fastens them up, adjusting the point man’s shirt back to its usual position. Arthur is uncharacteristically pliant through it all. He stays leaned against Eames for a long moment afterwards as his breathing slowly returns to normal.

Arthur releases his death grip at long last, and turns around to smooth Eames’ hair back into place. He places a chaste kiss on the forger’s mouth. “Thank you for that. Feel free to handle this,” he grips Eames’ cock for emphasis, “before you come back.” Arthur’s smirk isn’t quite as effective as normal, since he’s still a bit flushed and his eyes are still glazed, but it still has Eames pressing a hand to himself where Arthur’s fingers just were.

“Oh, and Mr. Eames? I expect coffee on my desk in 10 minutes.” He adds casually as he strolls out of the room and presumably back to his desk.

He watches Arthur’s ass sway out of his line of site and all of the sudden his brain catches up. Arthur is really going to just _leave_ him like this? Arthur really _is_ getting off on torturing him. It figures he’d be right about the one thing he hoped he’d gotten wrong. Of course not; Eames is a master at reading other people.

His fists are clenched against the counter. He wants desperately to haul Arthur back in here and bend him over the counter. How dare he leave him like this? But he knows it won’t get him anywhere. Eames has NEVER felt this desperate before, but Arthur is worth it. He can wait. He _has_ to wait.

Eames sets the pot of water to boil and wills himself to calm down.

He settles into a pattern of deep, steady breaths and before he knows it the water is ready. He pours the coffee Arthur’s shunned into his own mug because it’s still perfectly drinkable, he’s sure, dumps the grounds, refills the French press and adds the water. By the time Arthur’s coffee is ready (again), Eames has managed to calm himself so that the bulge in his trousers is only slightly obscene as opposed to offensively so.

The extractor doesn’t even glance up as he deposits Arthur’s coffee on his desk and settles down at his own for what is sure to be a long and miserable read.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the massive delay on posting this. Please forgive my failings as an author as I drag things out way too long.  
> Archive warnings updated for the new chapter.

The last half of the work day turns even more disastrous than the first. Despite them having already found a new mark for Eames to forge, fully researching him, and creating an opening for Eames to observe him, their extractor was STILL pushing the seduction angle.

They’ve already settled that it’s not happening… Eames spent the entire afternoon researching his new job and digging through information on how to get close enough to the man he was forging to observe him but their bastard extractor kept bringing up how much easier it would be for Eames to just _fuck_ their target and Arthur was ready to murder him.

The point man is seething again by the time they reach the hotel. “We are never working with him again. Or anyone else who thinks a forger is an overpriced prostitute for that matter.”

“Of course not, darling; we’ll never work with him again.” Eames smiles at him, knowing Arthur doesn’t really mean it. Their extractor is a dick, but he gets the job done better than most. Effectiveness is always in high demand. “We’ll find another way to get the job done.” He pulls Arthur in his arms.

Arthur immediately presses his face into his chest, taking a deep breath and relaxing minutely.

“I only wish he hadn’t felt it necessary to undo all my hard work.” Eames laughs a bit at Arthur’s scowl. “Let’s just get to bed. A nice massage ought to loosen back you up a bit, yeah? I’m sure you could use it after a long day of trying to talk sense into a brick wall.” He lets go of Arthur to slide the man’s coat off his shoulders and moves to hang it in the closet. Arthur is already unbuttoning his shirt by the time he’s turned away. He hangs first Arthur’s coat and then his own, taking a moment to slip out of his shoes as well.

He turns back from the wardrobe and stops dead. Arthur is stretched out in their bed waiting for him as expected. His clothes piled neatly as he’s come to expect on the chair next to the bed. All of them. Arthur in all his pale perfection is sprawled across the mattress absolutely naked. Eames takes a deep breath and forces himself to unclench his fists.

He has, of course, seen Arthur naked. They’ve been dating for months. They all but live together by this point, of course he has. He’s even convinced Arthur to let him touch his cock just that very day. What he has not had, is Arthur naked in his bed, inviting him to join. Self control, he silently reminds himself. Between earlier today and what’s happening right now, he’s absolutely convinced Arthur has a fetish for Eames’ painful displays of self control. There is a very good chance this is just being done to torment him. That’s okay. He can do this.

Eames climbs onto the bed, straddling Arthur cautiously, too aware of their size difference to do otherwise. He settles himself down onto Arthur’s hips and slides his palms up the smooth back. Arthur lets out a soft sigh at the touch, and relaxes enough to let him get to work.

He begins stroking up and down Arthur’s back, warming the skin and getting Arthur used to his touch. After a few passes he digs his thumbs into Arthur’s shoulders, slowly beginning to work out the tension there.

A soft gasp escapes Arthur’s lips at a particularly sensitive spot and Eames finds himself biting his tongue to stifle a responding sound.

He works his way through all the major knots and then transitions into more sensual caresses. He’s shifted his weight back to keep from really digging his erection into Arthur’s ass, not entirely certain whether or not that’s acceptable behavior just yet and not wanting Arthur to cut things short. His finger tips stroke smooth skin, slowly memorizing curves of muscle and drinking in the warmth.

Eames leans forward to place a soft kiss on the back of Arthur’s neck. The point man makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, and leans his head forward to give Eames more room to work. He’s probably pushing his luck, he knows, but now that he’s been given an inch, he’s absolutely reaching for the mile.

He runs teeth and tongue down the first several vertebrae of Arthur’s spine. Arthur is surely the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted, though the tiny pleasured sounds that slip from Arthur’s mouth are very nearly as enjoyable as touching Arthur in the first place. He’s mouthing down along Arthur’s jaw line now.

Eames reaches up to turn Arthur’s face and guide their mouths together. He receives a sharp bite to his lower lip in response and when he gasps, Arthur seizes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Eames’ mouth. He doesn’t even try to bite back his moan as he eagerly returns the kiss. Their tongues tangle together, a mess of desperation and arousal.

He lifts off a bit to roll Arthur over, twisting the point man’s body without breaking the kiss. He stretches out over the top of the small, slim body beneath him, sliding one leg between Arthur’s to press a thigh against his hard cock. He slides his hands down Arthur’s arms to twine their fingers together, resting his weight comfortably on their arms and then it happens.

“Stop.”

Eames releases Arthur’s hands like he’s been shocked and in an instant is half off of the point man, schooling his face to hide the disappointment.

He feels a bit of guilt at feeling disappointed in the first place, and he swiftly tries to repair the damage he’s done in his over eagerness. “I apologize, Arthur. I didn’t mean to get so carried away; I just thought you were enjoying yourself.  You know I’d never push you for anything you aren’t ready for, or didn’t want, don’t you?”

Arthur, to his surprise, laughs at him. “Don’t be an idiot, Eames. Just get on your back.” Arthur’s voice takes on a more seductive tone as he continues, “I wasn’t kidding earlier, you know. I haven’t done this before.”

Eames nearly swallows his tongue but obeys, rolling over onto his back and pulling Arthur with him.

The point man settles himself down comfortable, grinding down lightly on Eames’ cock. “I’m not sure why that surprises you. You know how early I went into the military, and then straight to being a criminal. There’s been neither opportunity nor trust for this sort of thing.”

The forger has to admit to himself it’s a valid point, but still. Arthur, his Arthur, is completely untouched. It’s Christmas! It’s his birthday! It’s beyond his wildest dreams. It’s – he realizes Arthur is still talking.

“I know I’ve been winding you up a lot lately,” he continues with a smirk. “I just want to know how sexy it is watching you struggle to hold yourself back like that and I can’t wait until after this job is over when you get to use all that pent up aggression when I let you fuck me.”

Eames is certain his cock is going to bust through his trousers. His brain can’t even process the information he’s hearing. Arthur. Perfect, gorgeous, Arthur with the hottest arse he’s ever seen is somehow actually a virgin. That… doesn’t even seem possible. He fights to keep his expression schooled. Eames has never been more proud of his acting skills in his life. His dick is aching just thinking about the idea of finally getting to fuck the hottest _virgin_ ass he has ever encountered… he’s going to have to invest in an ice pack to shove down his trousers before this job is out.

He finally realizes Arthur seems to be waiting for a response, so he shakes his head and fixes Arthur’s gaze with a leer. “Truly, Arthur, it’s not as though I haven’t been enjoying myself… Now that you’ve got me at your mercy, what would you like to do with me?”

“I was thinking I’ll let you blow me and then, if you’re very, very good… I might let you touch me while you get yourself off.”

Eames sits half up and all but rips off his shirt before eagerly flopping back down and pulling an extra pillow under his head and neck for support.

Arthur watches Eames run his tongue over his plush lips and his dick twitches in response. The forger’s large, rough hands slide up his thighs and he allows them to help him slide up to where he can rub his cock along the path he just watched Eames’ tongue take. When those thick lips part Arthur doesn’t hesitate at all plunging his dick inside.

Confidently as he started, Arthur is obviously wholly unprepared for just how damn _good_ it feels. The point man lets out a quiet whine, clamping his hands on the head board and freezing the second his dick brushes against Eames’ tongue.

Eames slides his hands up Arthur’s thighs to encourage him to move but all he gets is a little quiver in response. Curiously he pulls his head back, dragging his tongue along Arthur’s cock and tries not to smile to himself at the whimper he gets in answer. It’s clear Arthur has never done this before either and it’s been a very long time since he was with anyone so inexperienced. He’s going to thoroughly enjoy this.

He sucks lightly, using his grip on Arthur’s hips to move the point man in time with his own motions. Arthur has a death grip on the headboard and if Eames thought watching his face in the break room was sexy, it has nothing on this. He has never been more turned on in his life.

Once he’s got Arthur moving in a steady, if jerky rhythm, he releases one hip to suck his fingers down along side Arthur’s cock. He eyes dart up to meet Arthurs, which are wide with surprise, and lust. He coats his fingers quickly, not bothering to try and put on (what seems like an unnecessary) show of it and slides them down along the cleft of Arthur’s ass. He watches Arthur’s face, but he seems eager, not nervous, so he deems it safe to proceed.

Another time, he’ll try and drag this out, but for now, he swirls the tip of his middle finger along the rim of Arthur’s hole before deftly plunging inside. He marvels for a moment at how painfully _tight_ Arthur is before he begins thrusting, pressing along the edges to stretch him a bit so he can slide a second finger along side with gentle pressure. When he gets halfway, Eames backs both fingers out, easing them in a little deeper on the next push in, repeating the process until his knuckles are pressed against the rim of Arthur’s hole.

Eames pauses a few seconds, to allow him to adjust before carefully dragging his fingers back out, pressing down lightly to graze Arthur’s prostate. The point man swears loudly and grinds himself back against his fingers. Eames shoves his fingers back in deeper, forcing Arthur forward and forcing his cock deeper into his mouth.

Arthur tosses his head back with a lewd moan. His whole body is tense like he doesn’t know whether to push forward or pull back, and he’s thankful for Eames’ guiding hands. He’s fingered himself, but he obviously underestimated the difference between his own fingers and what having someone else inside of him would feel like. Eames fingers are so much bigger than his, and the unpredictability of where they’ll press next has him on edge much quicker than he’d like to admit.

Eames presses another finger tip to Arthur’s stretched hole but before he can push in, Arthur is arching his back and filling his mouth with come. His hips jerkily come to a stop above the forger, pulling back just far enough for his cock to fall free of Eames’ mouth.

The point man slumps down, resting his head against his arm. He should probably move but he isn’t entirely sure he can.

“Eames!” he hisses as the forger slowly slides his fingers free, staring up in wonder at the small body quivering above him. Arthur looks absolutely rapturous and though Eames is painfully hard, he dares not do anything about it when it might disrupt such a blissful expression. He’s waited this long; he can hold out a few more weeks.

Arthur is clearly in no position to move on his own any time soon, but he allows Eames to unwind his fingers from the headboard and pull him down against his chest. He knows the whole thing couldn’t have lasted more than five minutes at most and is relieved that Eames hasn’t said anything about it.

The covers get pulled up around him and he drowsily murmurs “You can jerk off but don’t come on me.”

Eames huffs a laugh in response. “Very generous of you pet, but I’m rather comfortable here if it’s all the same.”

            The next morning, when Eames awakens before Arthur for once, he winds up spending a few minutes just staring down at Arthur, curled adorably on his chest. He can’t wait until this job is over. He’s determined to get the mark down by the end of the week. The sooner he does, the sooner they can proceed and the sooner he and Arthur can move on to… more pleasurable pursuits.

**Author's Note:**

> http://ihavetogoreturnsomevideotapesao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
